Choice of You
by TensiBlood
Summary: Make the choice. Law, Chaos, or Neutral. The fight for the world begins with you and will end with you. You are the fighter, so fight. The demons are here to kill and your here to either save or destroy. It is your choice.
1. Your Character

Your World. Your Choice

This is a story about your characters. This takes place before Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. Your create your own character and what they want. Law, Chaos, or Natural. You pick what they look like and their personality. You can summon demons who have chosen to join the humans. Make you character come alive in a world where hell is above ground.

Weapons:

Handgun

Shotgun

Knife

Sword

Axe

Pole

Machinegun

And many more. Pick your weapon carefully because it may be the end of your character.

Example Characters:

Name: Maya

Age: 18

Looks: Shoulder length blonde hair. Deep blue eyes, with a face of an angel. Average weight, about 5'5. Wears a black floor length coat, with a jean mini skirt, and leather boots, with six inch heels.

Bio: Her family was killed when everything went wrong. Instead of wanting to protect the rights of others, she rather see people fall. No one was there for her when she needed them, so why should she help them.

Weapon: 9mm pistol.

Choice: Chaos

Name: Sky Heart

Age: 22

Looks: Messy brown hair, brown eyes. 6'2 and about 180 lbs. He wears a black sweater, and ripped jeans.

Bio: A book worm who only lived for so long by using his smarts. He fights for others, and wants to see humans live through this hell. No matter what he will help whoever needs it before his own needs.

Weapon: Sniper Rifle

Choice: Law


	2. Into the Streets

**Into the Streets**

The only noise to be heard was the girl's six inch heels hitting the floor every step she made. The streets were empty, which was unusual for this time of night. She held the 9mm close to her side. She hoped to use it soon, but right now it was left unfired. Her blonde hair flowed softly as she walked. The place she was heading to was called Watcher Bar. Her target was there. Only money she made was for killing demons that people paid to be killed. This demon was no newbie to the world.

The bar came into sight. A grin came to her face as she thought of demon and how she was going to kill it. A bullet to the brain seemed too nice, so she was going to slowly get rid of it. Take out it's legs, then arms. After that she slice it's neck. Bloody, but she wasn't paid to be clean.

Ever since the demons came and destroyed everything, she had fought to kill them. Not for helping others, but for her own good. If someone asked her for help she tell them no. No one helped her so why help them. The bar now was right in front of her. She knew this was the place for the sign and the smell. It smelled of demons. She hated that smell. Blood, bile, and flesh all in one smell. Some demons took care of their smells and looks, other didn't care. She didn't like any demon, so she didn't care what they looked like or smelled like. A good demon was a dead demon to her.

Kick. That was how she opened the door. Not nicely, but with one swift kick. As she walked in she smelt them. But they smelled dead. Looking around her thought was right, they were dead. Demon blood was everywhere. They either were shot, or cut opened. Turning her head towards the bar she saw the one she was after. It's body slumped against the bar, and it's head on the floor. Walking over to it she sighed. Other one of her targets killed by someone else. Pushing it's body to the floor she sat down on the chair.

"Hello!" she called out as she lit a smoke. She was thirsty and tired. As she took her smoke from her mouth a small man came out from hiding. He gave her a scared look, but then thought she wasn't going to harm him. He slowly made his way towards her.

"Name's Harv, and what can I get you miss?" he asked her nervously.

"Name's Maya. All I want is a good beer. Now if it is not cold enough I will shot you," Maya said as she watched him run off. He came back a few minutes later with her beer. He put it on the bar and then ran off. She took it and it was cold enough for her. She took a sip and relaxed.

Law. The good guys who helped people. Sky Heart was one of them. He was a bookworm and his knowledge helped people who needed it. Sitting on his bed he read a book about war. It made him think of the world outside and how demons now were everywhere out there. He wished everything would go back to normal soon, but the wish was never going to come true. His sniper rifle was hung on his wall.

His cell rang as he just stared off out his window. Looking at who the caller was he saw it was someone who was Neutral in all this chaos. Her name was Zefie Kurosaki. She doesn't want to join either the Law or Chaos, but he wanted to help her find out who she was.

"Hey. Found that part yet Zefie?"

"Nope. Um Sky why do you need a random clock?" Her voice was gentle. He met her once, and she was always upbeat which was one of her best traits. He liked that she was calm throughout this time of horror.

"It has parts that are needed for a thing that I once had. I'm rebuilding it to remember the good times before all this happened," he told her as he thought of the clock he had that his dad bought him.

Zefie smiled after she hung up the phone. She was on her way to the area were the clock was. She had her amnesia which the only thing she could remember was her name and some other things from her past. She had no needed to join either side, but she help whoever needed it. Right now Sky needed it, and he was giving her some help finding out who she was.

Maya left the bar and headed towards the Harbour. That place was full of demons, and she had the urge to kill some. The night sky was nice and the noises were anything but. Screams of people being found could be heard. A laugh escaped her mouth without her wanting to stop. They think they can hide, but in the end they are always found. Then killed or made into slaves.

The wind picked up as she got closer to the water. Something was wrong with this world. Everywhere was full of demons, and people thought they that no one needed help. These people are either dead or stupid. Which to her they were already dead. Putting her hand on her gun she waited for something to attack her. The idiot who thought that no one need help were the people who lead her to hate helping people. She knew they needed help, but why help someone when they never helped you.

Something came towards her. She turned and saw a Jack Frost coming towards her. Weakling she thought as she aimed at it. She hated weak demons, and she hated cold ones more. Firing she hit him, but he kept coming. Odd she thought they never keep coming. He hit her with ice as she tried to fire again. Falling to the ground she knew that he had her where he wanted her.

Right as he got above her something slashed through him. He fell to the ground in two and some snow got on Maya. He bleeds snow for fuck sakes she thought getting off the ground. Looking over she saw a girl with white hair standing there holding a katana in one hand backwards. Maya nodded her thanks towards her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as she put her katana away.

"Maya, demon huntress and former queen of her high school. You?" Maya asked looking the girl over. She was wearing all black with some red. Maya liked her choice of clothing. The scarf was a awesome touch as well.

"Zefie, but that is all I know." Zefie looked like she was about to cry. Maya hated people that cried, but she did save her life.

"What are you doing here? You look like you are a good fighter, but the Docks are not the place for a girl like you," Maya said as she looked into the dark night.

"I'm looking for something. A clock."

"Clock. Um okay now I have heard everything." Maya laughed a little at the thought of this girl looking for a clock.

"Hey whatever helps me find out who I am."

"Well I guess I'll help, but only because I want to meet the guy who wants to clock, not because you needed it. I rarely help others well only if they aren't paying me."

The two girls headed for the Docks. Something watched. It was hungry and growing. Soon it would be fully grown, and it only had two hours to wait. The girls would be there for it to feed on. It was not going to leave this place hungry. Whatever it was wanted them.\

**Chapter 2 is not great but it is only a lead up to everything to come. If you character was not in this they will be soon. Oh and before you ask the clock is important, I'm not crazy. There is lots of meaning to everything that is added to the story. And Maya is still in character when she says she will help. She likes the strange and really wants to meet the crazy guy wanting a clock. Thanks for reading the second chapter.**


	3. Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Maya and Zefie walked through the streets not saying a word to each other. The air was thick with the stench of decay. Something moved, but didn't come close to them do to the fact it was a low level demon. Maya thought about how strange it was for someone wanting a darn clock. No one ever asked her to find anything but demons. Zefie looked at the stars. Something was troubling her, but she didn't know what it was.

"Maya, why do you seem so distant?" Zefie asked hoping to figure out something about the girl with her.

"Me. There is a lot to that answer, for now though I'm going to let you think that for yourself." Maya never liked to talk to herself. She wasn't in the mood ever to tell people why she kept to herself or why she hated helping people. Her life was full of hurt and anger, she didn't want to share that with anyone.

"So what do you do to make money?"

"Kill demons. People pay good money to kill a demon that is bothering them or killed someone they knew."

"I see. I do odd jobs for both sides of the coin. I don't care who ask me to do it because they either might know something about me or I'm bored." Zefie explained her own way of getting money.

"I like the way you think girl. For me though I hate the Law. They think they are doing us good, yet I would have loved to see that good when everything first went bad. I mean who saved all the people in the train that was thrown off the tracks or when the plane was slashed in half in mid flight!" Maya knew people who were on both the train and plane when the world went to the demons.

"I'm sorry," Zefie didn't know what else to say to her. At that moment they both went quiet. Each thinking of the past or their lack of it. Maya thought of the family she lost, and Zefie thought about the fact she didn't remember anything before the world became hell.

They walked in silent for another ten minutes until something moved in the shadows. Both girls pulled out their weapons and waited. Something was there, but whatever it was was not about to come out and get killed yet.

"Guess it was nothing then," Maya said as she holstered her gun.

"Yeah might have just been a cat. We should keep moving if we don't want to get caught by anything." Zefie started forwards again. She wasn't scared, but she wasn't calm either. She had a gut feeling that something was about to go wrong.

Sky watched the clock. He was waiting for Zefie to call him. She was to call him an hour ago, but she never did. His mind went to the worst, but then he remembered that she was better then he let his mind think. As he paced his phone rang. Jumping about ten feet from the sudden noise he grabbed his phone.\

"Hello? Oh hey Jessie." Jessie was a cowgirl who used a magnum for her weapon of choice. She wore your typical cowgirl outfit with even the hat. She was of the choice of Law.

"Yeah she joined with some girl. Her name is Maya Kyle. She is Chaos, yet she hasn't done anything to hurt us or her yet. I think she is more in the fact of not giving a shit rather than hurting." Jessie explained to him. Her job was to make sure people who were working for them were safe.

"Good. I want you to watch them. Even join the two as soon as something goes wrong. Oh and Jessie be careful out there okay."

"Don't worry doll, I'm always safe." With that she hung up the phone. Sky sat down on his bed, which just as he was about to relax his phone rang again. This time it was Zefie.

"Hey I'm almost to the clock. Um just one question did you happen to know that it was on a boat?" Zefie asked. He could hear water in the background. That meant she was getting closer to the boat. Something was bothering Sky but he had no clue what it was.

"Zifie, be careful near the water you never know what is in it." After that he hung up. He knew it was stupid, but he grabbed his sniper rifle and headed for the docks.

Maya walked along the docks. Zefie told her she had to make a call meaning she had to walk by herself for a bit. As she walked she saw a girl sitting on one of the docks all on her own. She had red hair with blue highlights. Maya started her way over to her when Zefie called for her. All the girl did was turn and stared at her. The girl just stood up and walked away after a bit.

"What?" Maya asked coldly when she found Zefie standing in front of expensive looking boat.

"That is where the clock is," she said as she walked over to the boat. Something was off about all this and Maya drew her gun out of its holster.

As they both made their way on to the boat something moved under the water surface. Jessie saw this and got ready for a fight. She knew something bad was on its way, but she didn't know what it was. As she walked along the roof she saw a man past through the shadows. Jessie waited to see if he did anything, but all he did was stand there.

In the boat the girls found themselves face to face with a huge storage space. Maya clicked the flashlight attached to her 9mm on and that was when they saw it. An old Grandfather clock stood in the center of it all. Zefie took in a breath before walking towards it. It was surrounded by elegant design of flowers and daggers. The clock hands were shaped like angel wings.

"That is the clock?" Maya asked as she looked it up and down.

"I'm taking it so. But why would he want this clock? There is nothing about it that seems different than any normal clock." Zefie looked the clock up and down and still could not see anything about the clock that made it worth wild.

"I AM NOT JUST SOME NORMAL CLOCK. I HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN AROUND LONGER THEN YOU HAVE BEEN. AND I HAVE MORE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT DEMONS THEN YOU GIRLS COULD EVER KNOW!" A booming voice came out of nowhere as the girls jumped back both readying their weapons.

"Who are you?" Zefie asked as she looked around seeing no one else in the room.

"Don't tell me the clock," Maya said sarcastically as walked over to it.

"NAME'S IGOR, AND YOU TWO SEEM TO BE LOOKING FOR ME. YES I AM THE CLOCK, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO POSSESS IT. DAMN THIS SUCKS." Igor explained as they both stared the clock down.

"What are you?" Zefie asked as she leaned against a crate by the wall. She suddenly felt tired from all the walking they did.

"I AM THE ONE WHO HELPS BIND YOU HUMANS WITH DEMONS. THEY GIVE THEMSELVES TO YOU MAKING IT SO THEY FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU." This made Maya gag. It was a fake gag, but it was to show him she was sick of what he said.

"What human in their right mind would want a demon to fight with them? I for one would rather see them dead." Maya was turning to walk away when she felt something touch her. Spinning around she saw Zefie looking her in the eyes.

"Please I need this clock." Her eyes showed Maya that she was hoping that she help her.

"No," was all Maya said before she walked off the boat. She heard Zefie falling behind her, but she didn't look back at her. She hated the fact that some demon possessed clock just offered to bind demons to them. It made her sick to think of been helped by the things that killed half the human race.

As Zefie walked behind her, the thing in the water made its move. It went straight for Zefie who had no clue it was there. Jessie tried to warn her, but it was too late. Maya turned as she heard Zefie let out a scream of terror. She saw her hit the ground then getting drag to the water. The whole time Jessie shot at the thing, but whatever it was had Zefie in its grip for good.

Maya ran for Zefie and right as she went to grab her hand someone came behind her. She saw the shadow before she felt the hand go around her neck. She could tell by the hand the person holding her was a man. Maya could feel his breath on her neck, and his hand squeezing tighter.

"Who are you?" She heard the other girl ask. Maya didn't know her, but she could tell from the way she stood she was Law.

"Name's Zayin. I was hired to kill anyone who tried to take the clock. Seems to me I have two girls that need to be taken care of. A demon handled the other one for me. Perfect time on its part if I do say so myself." His voice was deep. Maya felt his hand tighten even more. He was going to kill her and she was powerless to do anything to stop him.

Jessie tried to get a clear shot, but he kept Maya in her path of fire. She could tell that if she didn't do anything soon Maya was going to die. At that moment she heard Zefie yell for help. Jessie had to decide whether to save one or the other. This was something she feared she had to do.

Maya felt something move through her body as her life slipped farther and farther away. A name came to her brain as she tried to just let herself go. Something in her made her speak the words as she fade into darkness.

"Pixie."

**Okay now is the time for you to pick your first demon. If you played most or all the games of the series you know that you always start with a low class demon. So please pick something that would be considered low class. Thanks and the next update will be coming soon.**


	4. Forgotten Time

**Forgotten Time**

Maya sat there with her feet in the water. Everything was perfect. It was what she had always wanted. As she sat at the waters edge she thought about everyone else. Like who the guy was that killed her and if Zefie lived or not. Now she didn't know if she was dead or just in the in between. Something told her she had past on, but in her heart she felt like she may still be alive.

"Sis, are you okay?" Maya looked up to see her brother standing above her. He was a year older then her and died in the plane crash.

"Just thinking about how it feels so good to die." A single tear came to her eye.

"It does. But this is not death, this is were you come to meet someone close to you have died. It gives you a chance to think about going on or going back. It is only for those who have that choice though," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Are you saying that I can die and stay with you or go back to that hell on earth?"

"Yes and no. Even though you have the choice I won't let you stay. I think it be better if you went back to those who need you. For one you have finally let Pixie out and I doubt she will let you die." He laughed then. Even though it was soft Maya could tell he was sad.

"Brother, I get were you are coming from, but I don't want to lose you again." Maya then started to cry more. No matter what she wanted she knew she had to go back soon.

"Maya, you soon will realize that no matter what I'm already gone and there is nothing that will change that."

"I...I hate that I have to leave here. Can I at least say good-bye."

"Good-bye Maya."

"Good-bye brother." With that he pushed her into the water.

One shot was fired. This one shot was all it took for the thing to let go of Zefie. Sky stood on a roof not to far from the boat. He was watching the whole thing go down through the scope of his rifle. He knew Jessie would have had to make a choice between the two girls, so he was going to let her save Maya.

Maya laid on the ground. He thought she was dead, but here she was given a second chance. Jessie had fired at him just as Sky took his shot at the demon. Pixie had came and tried to get the man away from her, but he fought more better then anyone she had ever met before. He used a spear and in her heart Pixie knew he had a demon bond to him.

The thing in the water let go of Zefie when the bullet hit its weak point. This only made it more angry as it lost its lunch. Zefie climb up from the water and ran towards Maya thinking she was dead. No matter what she was not going to let her die. The thing started to rise from the water as everyone else was intrested in other matters.

"Ha you put up a good fight girl, but I think it is time for me to take my leave from here. For that monster seems to want to fight more then I do," the man said right before he ran off. But this was after he slashed Jessie's arm open with his spear, leaving her useless in the coming fight.

Maya heard all this, but still was afraid to wake up. She didn't want to lose the memory of her brother and what he had told her, but she knew that whatever was in the water was one pissed off demon. Maya didn't want to lose the chance to fight a big demon with some serious mommy issues.

"Anyone have any advil or did that stop coming here," Maya said as she slowly sat up from the ground.

"Your alive!" Zefie yelled as she jumpped up and down for a second.

"Good, but I think we may have some bigger problems like a demon that is a little angry." Jessie informed Zefie as she held a piece of cloth to her arm.

"No I just think it has some mommy issues," said Maya as she got up pulling her gun out.

"Master, how may I serve you?" Pixie asked from the sky.

"To think I'm being called master by a demon and it doesn't make me mad. Support me and Zefie in this battle." Maya told her as she looked out towards the water.

"Wait. You don't have any clue what that thing is!" Jessie yelled at Maya as she tried to stop her from moving towards the water.

"Lilim." Zefie whisper as the other two fought. She to had a demon bond to her just like Maya.

The thing in the water finally came out to let them view it in all its chaos. Maya gasped well Jessie screamed. It looked like a giant squid with some parts of a sea horse and a python mixed in. It had the head of a python with its body coming off the back of the squid. The body of a squid and the leg of a sea horse. It was also about as big as a small house.

"I AM SEA CAL THE DEMON OF CHAOS OF SEA. THOSE WHO TRY TO STOP ME WILL DIE AND MOST LIKELY BE MY MEAL. NOW HERE I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE LUNCH ONLY TO LOSE IT. I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND THEN MAKE MY WAY TOWARDS THE OTHER LANDS TAKING WITH ME AS MUCH AS I CAN IN THE WAY OF FOOD AND CHAOS." It sound like a dying cat if a dying cat could talk.

"Great. Here we are about to fight a giant fish with mommy issues. Now that just makes my day." Maya aimed her gun and fired.

Lilim came to Zefie as she pulled her katana off her back. They both got ready to help Maya at any cost. Running forwards Zefie got ready for one of the hardest battles yet for her.

**Sorry for taking so long for the update. This one might not be that great for I was using WordPad. New characters to come in the next chapter I promise.**


	5. New And Old

**New And Old**

Shion walked along the edge of the roof. She was thinking about how much the world had changed since that day. People are now scared to even move out of their hideouts. Some even never set foot outside because they are scared that they will get killed. This made Shion laugh. You have to fight if you want the demons to go away, was what she thought everytime she met people who were to scared.

Holding her wire she was thinking about when somethimg might come out and pick a fight. Shion loved a good fight every now and then. Right now though nothing seemed to want to come out and fight, like something big was going down and they all went to see what it was.

"Fuck," Shion said as she jumped down from the edge onto the roof. The place used to be a music store, now it was a run down building. Like everything else it had lost its use.

The night air felt cool on her skin as she sat down and thought about what was out there. She had seen a lot of demons, sometimes what they looked like made her think twice about fighting them. Once she met a huge bird type demon and when she fought it she felt like she was taking on air for it always flew out of her reach.

Demons. That what she hated right now. Shion wish for a fight and nothing came. As her thoughts when through all this something made a noise behind her. Turning her head she saw a man standing there. The guy had shoulder-length blue and purple hair which was in a ponytail. He also had tribal tattoos covering his forarms and neck. Shion thought he looked like the type that would do anything to get what he needed.

"Who are you?" Shion asked as she stood up.

"Name's Shouten Nai. And you girl are?" the man asked as he gave her a questioning look.

"Shion Aozaki." Shion just stared at him blankly. She was calculating what he would be like if he tried to fight her.

"What are you doing here on this roof alone?"

"That does not concern you now does it." She made sure her wire was ready just in case.

"Are you planning to use that on me Shion?"

"If the needs comes up yes."

"Has it?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if you want to hurt me or want something else?" Shion did not even show if she was serious when she said this. Her emotions were never shown.

"Haha. Good you seem more wiser then I lead myself to think."

"What do you want then?"

"A clock."

"A clock. Now that is one strange request and I don't know of any clocks around these parts."

"Do not lie Shion I saw you near the boat. Now is the clock at the docks or not?"

Shion did not even have any clue what clock he was talking about. It seemed to her that this clock was more then he let it seem to be. Something about the way he wanted so bad made her think about how she saw those two girls down by the docks. She recalled how there was one boat that did look out of place.

"No," was all she said before lashing at him with her wire.

He jumped back just out of the reach of the wire. A smile came to his face as he pulled out his katana. She knew that this guy was not going to be weak, but she also had one thing he didn't, speed. Shion could tell from the way he was built he would have some speed, but not as much as her.

"Why don't we work something out," he said as he swung his katana at her.

"Like what who gets killed first," said Shion as she whipped at him again. This time she cut his arm leaving a trail of blood.

"Bitch!" He screamed swinging the katana with such force that he cut her back as she tried to dodge the coming attack.

Blood sprayed onto the ground. Shion felt the pain, but knew that it would only last for a second. She was used to getting hurt by monsters, and this guy was such. As she knelt on the ground she heard him laughing. It was an evil laugh which sent a chill down her back.

"I must make my leave for know, but I will be back later to kill you," was the last thing Shouten said before walking away.

"Great. Now I wait for you," Shion said as she started to black out. Something far away made a noise that was far worse then any demon she faced yet.

Sky held his gun watching as the three girls got ready for a battle that would test their skills and their lives. He knew that he was not going to help even though he wanted to badly. As he sat there watching he felt as if someone was behind him. Turning he saw a girl standing there with sholder length red hair with some blue highlights. She was wearing a navy blue button-up blouse with black jeans. She had a handgun in her right hand as she stood there.

"Who are you?" Sky asked as he stood up.

"Right now that is not important. For at this moment there is another demon heading this way and it is one big dragon looking thing. I saw you shot the thing in the water and thought that it would be good if you could help keep the thing back as those girls fought the water demon." She sound sure of herself, yet Sky had never heard of such a demon.

"Which way?"

The girl pointed in the direction the demon was coming from. He knew that he would help her, becuase he trusted the girls to be able to take care of themselves. Picking up his rifle he let the girl lead the way in which soon he knew he would have to keep a demon at bay from making its way to the girls.


	6. To Soon To Late

**To Soon-To Late**

Maya stood her ground as she watched the demon. Zefie was ready to fight as she held her katana with a firm grip. Jessie looked for a place where she could hide while they fought the demon. Sea Cal drew closer to the land as he got himself ready to kill and have lunch.

"HMMM....SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU HUMANS HAVE YOURSELVES A DEATH WISH," Sea Cal said as he swung one of his tentacles at Maya. Maya just got out of the way in time as it hit the ground sending pieces of rock everywhere. A small piece hit Zefie in the arm causing a gash.

"Strong, but also you have one problem. Reach." Maya aimed and took her first shot. This is the shot that was fired as Sky and the girl went to face the dragon. The bullet cut through his skin leaving a trail of black blood behind it.

"BITCH!" Swing his tentacle he made contact with Maya sending her flying into a wall. Blood dripped from a cut on her head, but she still got back up. Zefie took the moment where he was focused on Maya to run at the other tentacle on the ground. Slashing upwards she cut through half the skin before he turned on her. Water suddenly appeared around her.

"Shit," she muttered as she knew that she was about to get soaked.

Pixie flew over to Maya and casted dia healing some of her wounds, but not all of them. She was hoping Shion's demon would get here soon, for Zefie needed its help. Maya smiled at Pixie with thanks as she picked her gun off of the ground. She knew that Pixie would be healing her more than once in this fight.

Sky felt the cold night air brush by him as he got further from the girls. He was worried that something bad was going too happened, but if he didn't slow down this dragon it could be a lot worse for them. Kaede walked slowly in front of him. She saw the demon and was scared of it. It was the size of a small house, colour of fresh blood, and had three tails. That was all she could tell from where she was when she saw it. Something about it screamed evil.

"So, why did you come to me to slow down the demon?" Sky asked her as he slowed down.

"Because you seemed like someone who would helped if I asked you to. And here you are helping," she said stopping to turn and look at him.

"Hmmm...you are right I would help no matter what the task." Smiling as he made his way past her. Kaede was right, no matter what he would help her.

"Are you thinking of those girls that you where watching?"

"Yeah. I never seen a demon liked that and I'm afraid it is better then they think."

"Give them more credit. They seem like they know what they are doing. Sometimes even the weakest can be the strongest."

"You are one strange girl. By the way tell me your story?" Sky asked her as they walked across more rooftops.

"Watch out!" Zefie screamed as she dodged out of the way of another blow from Sea Cal.

Maya had only a split second to move out of the way before one of his tentacles crushed her. Jessie was taking a few shots from where she was taking cover. A few hit, but most missed. She was trying hard not to let him get a fix on her. She knew that she was demonless, but that didn't mean she could not help them fight this demon.

"Zefie, run for cover!" Maya yelled as she ran towards one of the run down werehouses. Sea Cal was more then they could take as he used water to blind them for a few seconds every once in awhile. Maya felt sick that she finally met a demon that could take her on. As she opened the door all she saw was darkness around her. Placing her hand on the wall she walked left looking for anything that might mean stairs. The walls themselves were covered in moss and water from being out of use for so long. Maya even a few times ran into some boxes left behind.

Zefie made her way to the same werehouse as Maya did. Only when she got in there from a different side she found herself in an office. A little bit of moonlight came in through the window and she could make out a computer and a small stack of papers on the ground. Zefie then heard Maya stumble past making her way to find some sort of stairway. As Zefie moved towards the door, something came through the wall at high speeds latching itself around her.

Maya heard the scream and turned to her left. Making her way along the dark werehouse she found herself where Zefie just was. There was some blood, but not enough to mean she was dead. Maya looked out the hole to see Sea Cal holding Zefie in his tail. She ran outside and aim for his tail. Taking one shot she fired and waited to see what happened.

Jessie had no idea where the two girls went but she made her way towards the boat the clock was kept on. Something about that clock made her want to find out if she could have a demon bond to her. She wanted to be helpful in the battle at hand. She slowly got onto the boat trying not to make a sound. Something about this made Jessie fell scared to even go on.

Even though she was scared Jessie went into the room where the clock was. Sitting there like it owned the place Jessie noticed that it scared her scared her more then the demon. It in fact let you have a demon and knew if you did.

"JESSIE, I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW THERE IS NO REASON TO BE AFRAID OF ME YOUNG WOMAN," Igor said as he felt her fear. He knew what demon was soon to be with her, but he wanted her to ask.

"What the hell are you?" Not the question he wanted, but he knew sooner or later she would ask that question.

"I AM THE ONE WHO KNOWS ALL ABOUT DEMONS, AND BINDS THEM TO HUMANS. SOME FEAR ME WHILE OTHERS PRAISE ME. WHAT ONE WILL YOU BE?"

"I...I will praise you and at the same time fear you."

"NOW ASK ME WHAT YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW."

"Can I or do I have a demon bond with me?"

"YES. THAT DEMON WOULD BE...."

Sky felt the air change. Not just in tempeture, but it thickness. Something changed the air from cool and light, to hot and thick. Even Kaede felt the different. They had only being walking for about ten minutes and already she could tell they were close to the demon. The air told her this, and she got ready for the shock that even though she already saw it, she knew it would come again.

"So, where is this-" but before Sky could finsh what he was saying something roared in the distance. It sounded like it was angry and at the same time happy. It seemed to be happy about something, but Sky rather know what angered the thing.

"That is it," Kaede said as she pointed to something in the distance.

What Sky saw was in fact the most sinister looking demon he had ever seen. It was as Kaede had describe to him on their walk over. It was the colour of fresh blood and as big as a small house. Its three tails smashed against anything in their path leaving ruins behind them. It had spikes all over its body making it look like even falling on it would kill you.

"How am I going to slow that thing down?"

"That is one good question which I think I know the answer to." Kaede then walked off towards a row of boxes that were on the edge of the roof.

Zefie tried to fight the tail as it wrapped around her. It was covered in small air holes which sucked in making it hard for her to pull away. Everything happened so fast for her. One minute she was standing in that office, next she was hanging about twenty feet in the air. She was at the back of Sea Cal with no weapon for she dropped it when she was grabbed. Everything was going wrong. Everything went wrong. No matter what though Zefie told hereself she was not going to go down without a fight.


End file.
